ultrafan_cringefandomcom-20200213-history
Astro King Ghidorah
Astro King Ghidorah is a malevolent space monster who serves as the main antagonist of Ultraman Kee. His goal is to take over the universe, and rule over it using a massive army of giant monsters. History Pre-Ultraman Kee Astro King Ghidorah was originally a normal member of the Ghidorah family, a species infamous throughout the universe for destroying many worlds. One day it managed accidently went into a radioactive cloud in space which transformed it into what it is today. The astral demon suddenly became more intelligent and powerful than the normal Ghidorah. With it's new found sentience, Astro King Ghidorah decided to start a conquest to take over the universe and whatever else there was. It went across the universe, obtaining a mass army of monsters to do his bidding most likely through a kind of mind control. AKG then set out to conquer all. Ultraman Kee Episode 1: Ultraman Kee Meets Astro King Ghidorah Later after taking over some worlds, Astro King Ghidorah set his sights on the planet where the ultra known as Ultraman Kee lived. He sent down his monster army who quickly took over the world and enslaved all of it's inhabitants. Kee attempted to fight back, but was slammed to the ground and beaten by AKG. The space monster made a deal with him, if he could beat one of his monsters, a choju named Vakishim, he and his army would leave the planet. Kee accepted and fought with the super beast, after a short battle, he blew up the monster with his Ultra Beam. Fulfilling his end of the deal, AKG and his monsters left the planet. He didn't mention how he would kidnap Kee's people while leaving, so the ultra gave chase into space to save his people. Episode 2: The Strong Fusion Beast Of Hell Ultraman Kee chased AKG to another red fiery galaxy known as Hell. In order to shake the ultra off his trail, AKG sent the Strong Fusion Beast Of Hell, Strong Gomorant to destroy him. While Kee fought with the monster, the astral demon escaped to an unknown place. After loosing sight of AKG, Kee wondered the universe in the hopes of finding the astral demon again. Episode 3: Down To Davy Jones' Locker After missing for a bit, AKG returned to attack Kee, Ultraman Kore, and Geed who were on a ship for some reason. He summoned Captain Navy and Maga-Sadfish to eliminate the three before running away, confident the aquatic terror would be able to beat them. After a short battle with the ultra trio, Navy and Maga-Sadfish were done in by a combined tri-ultra beam. Kee, Kore, and Geed presumably looked for AKG, but he was no where to be found. Episodes 4 - 7 and Mission Z AKG disappeared for a while afterward, presumably having gone into hiding. During this time, Kee searched for information on the space monster's whereabouts to find where his people had gone. Some other bad guys like King Omega Crystal Gomora and Chimera Of 4 from the Altiverse appeared to take over various worlds as well, but Kore with the help of his brothers stopped them like AKG. However, it wasn't like the astral demon was not active, he still sent other monsters such as King Galactron, Demonicon, Gan Q, and Khan X from his great army to destroy Kore, they like his previous minions failed. Ultraman Kee The Movie Due to the failures of his minions, AKG decided to seek help in dealing with Kore. He allied himself with a famous necromancer who wasn't Geronimon, because he was dead. It was a three headed snake monster named Zom-Naga who quickly accepted the astral demon's offer. The two went to the Monster Graveyard to start their evil plan. Using a disease that his body produced as a defensive measure, Zom-Naga turned a great amount of people and monsters into zombies to follow his and AKG's orders. The zombies were sent to the nearby bounce centre where Kore was. They attempted to kill him, but he ran out of there like a cry baby despite being fully capable of actually fighting them. After doing research, Kore found out that the zombies had been coming from the Monster Graveyard and so went their with the military. They battled an army of Gorg/ zombie monsters there composed of Zaigorg, Antlar, Golza, Jappa, MechaGodzilla, and the Skull Gang. After defeating them, they continued on to a palace where AKG and Zom-Naga was. The necromancer stepped up to fight the ultras. A great battle started with Kore noticing a crystal in the villain's forehead. He and Kee shot their beams into a combined special attack known as the Keeisen Ray which one shoted Zom-Naga, blowing him up and removing his presence. AKG having been foiled again escaped the palace, but not before being hit by a beam from one of the Ultras. More? He's not dead yet. But Glomb is. Abillities * Astro-Breath: Astro King Ghidorah can shoot meteors from his mouths. * Wind Strike: By flapping his wings hard enough, Astro King Ghidorah can blow Ultras away, he can even make tornados. * Laser Eyes: Astro King Ghidorah can shoot lasers from his eyes. * Wormhole: Astro King Ghidorah has a wormhole on his stomach so he can suck small things in. * Mind Control?: It's somewhat possible that AKG has a form of mind control and used to get some members of his army. Forms - Astro X= After his first defeat(?), Astro King Ghidorah had to be reconstructed. This form hides his true nature while his new body regenerates. - Astro Kaizer= Astro Kaiser Ghidorah is his true new form, reconstructed from parts of his old, destroyed body. }} Gallery Astro King Ghidorah.jpg|Okay, this is not epic. Trivia * He may be a relative of the original King Ghidorah, wether he is or not is unknown. * One time he was meant to appear in a time travel RP, this wasn't going to actually happen. Category:Proof that GLOMB only knows how to make one kind of villain Category:MCCANN'S CRINGE INDUCING MATERIAL Category:Ultraman KeeKore